This invention relates to door stays for use as security devices for the purpose of restricting unauthorised entry through a door to which it is fitted. Presently, many attacks on elderly or other defenseless persons living along are being experienced. Such attacks often occur in the home by an assailant forcing open the door after the person has opened it to enquire the caller's business. Also, attacks in the home are being experienced by able-bodied persons in the evenings or during the early hours of the mornings while they are resting.
Heretofore, security devices have been provided for such purposes, however they have suffered from the disadvantage that either they do not permit the door to be slightly opened to allow the inhabitant to enquire the business of the visitor, or if they do, the device does not withstand substantial force being applied against it. One example of the latter type is a security chain in which, with enough force, the screws securing the chain keeper to the door post or frame can be pulled out, therefore rendering the security device useless
An object of the present invention is to provide a doorstay for use as a security device which will obviate or mitigate the aforesaid disadvantage.
Accordingly, the present invention is a doorstay comprising a stay having a determined length retraction, the stay being pivotally mountable at one end to a first bracket to be secured to a surface against which the door is opened, and at the other end locatable into a second bracket to be secured on the inside of the door.
Preferably, the second bracket has an open passage terminating in a blind bore, the other end of the stay intended to rest on the wall of the open passage but enter the bore on opening of the door to which the stay and second bracket are fitted.
Preferably also, the stay allows two predetermined short amount of movements, a first free movement followed by a movement against biasing. The biasing is preferably resilient.
Preferably further, an attention attracting means is provided including warning means with an electrical circuit having a contact switch and a reset switch, together with a power supply, with the contact switch operating with retractible movement of the stay. The circuit is preferably housed in a casing with the reset switch mounted on the outside of a removable front lid. The power supply is preferably batteries which are housed in the casing. The warning means may be either audible or visual or both.